Driving School
, San Fierro.]] The Driving School, identified ingame as Turning Tricks Advanced Motoring, is a motoring educational establishment in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas where the player learns advanced driving maneuvers and tactics of handling a vehicle. It is located in Doherty, San Fierro, two blocks down from the Doherty Garage and across the Doherty Safehouse. It is marked by a red "S" on the map, and is unlocked after completing the mission Deconstruction, Jethro will phone and tell CJ about the driving school. Spending more and more time there will increase the player's ability to drive and once the meter is full, handling for all cars will become better than before. While completing the school in general is quite difficult, getting all gold medals is very tough for all players, and most golds are the result of a fluke. Challenging points are time limits, and a damage meter. In addition, coming to a complete stop, even if only for an instant, will often end a test prematurely (in particular during the Burn and Lap challenge). Passing the driving school is required to unlock the mission Zeroing In and the rest of the Wang Cars asset missions. However, while necessary for 100% completion of the game, the Wang Cars strand is not mandatory for completing the main storyline of the game. Also, inside the Driving School is where the player could first discover Michelle Cannes, one of the six possible girlfriends Carl Johnson can date. Lessons The 360 (given vehicle is Infernus) *The player is required to turn 360 degrees without moving the car forward. **Hold Forward and Reverse together, then press left/''right'' until it makes a full circle. The 180 (given vehicle is Blista Compact) *The player is required to drive forward and make a 180 degree U-turn around a cone without hitting it. **Drive towards the cone, then press and hold the handbrake button while turning left around the cone. Whip and Terminate (given vehicle is Banshee) *The player is required to drive forward and make a 90 degree turn around a cone. They can decide between making a left or a right-turn. **Drive towards the turn and, after about half the car has passed the cone, press and hold the handbrake button while turning. Pop and Control (given vehicle is a SFPD Police Car) *The player is required to drive over a Spike Strip and maneuver the vehicle through a small curvy section of cones. **Get as much momentum as possible while driving towards the strip, then let go of the acceleration after the tires have been destroyed to focus on maneuvering through the cones. Remember that vehicles without tires are easier to control at slower speeds, so try to tap the acceleration as little as possible. Burn and Lap (given vehicle is Banshee) *The player is required to drive 5 laps, making 180 turns at both ends of a rectangular course in less than 40 seconds. They can choose between driving clockwise or anti-clockwise. **Drive towards the turns and, after about half the car has passed the final cone, press and hold the handbrake button while turning. Doing this test under 36 seconds will attain a gold medal. Cone Coil (given vehicle is Banshee) *The player must navigate through sets of cones set up leaving openings on the left and right sides, and return to the starting point using a 180° turn. **If playing on a PC, "Frame Limiter" must be turned on to complete this challenge. The '90' (given vehicle is Banshee) *The player must accelerate and park in between two Banshees parked facing westward, and must be facing the same direction as both other cars. Wheelie Weave (given vehicle is Banshee) *The player must use a ramp to go into a double wheelie and move to the designated area while still doing a wheelie. **If playing on a PC, "Frame Limiter" must be turned on to complete this challenge. Spin and Go (given vehicle is Taxi) *The player must reverse, quickly turn and accelerate towards the ending area, without destroying any of the cone boundaries. PIT maneuver (given vehicle is SFPD Police Car) *The Player is required to PIT maneuver the other SFPD Police Car without causing too much damage to either of the vehicles. Alley Oop (given vehicle is Banshee) *The player is required to jump off the ramp at an angle, and complete a full barrel roll while jumping over all the vehicles in front of the ramp and land without causing too much damage to the Banshee. **If playing on a PC, "Frame Limiter" must be turned on to complete this challenge. City Slicking (given vehicle is Super GT) *This is the final driving school test. The player is given 120 seconds to navigate around the city towards Otto's Autos car showroom across town, and return to the Driving School without causing any actual damage to the vehicle. Unlike all of the other driving tests, this test takes place on the streets of San Fierro instead of the walled boundaries of the Driving School. This test also contains all of the features of the game on the streets; including road traffic and pedestrians. The car is also not allowed to stop - or the test will be failed. Doing this test under 100 seconds without causing any damage to the car, will attain a gold medal. *The Super GT will not take physical damage if landed perfectly after being airborne; ramming non-solid posts and pedestrians at high speed will also not cause damage, however, visual damage may be seen. Scoring The scoring is based on the position and heading. This is the formula of the scoring: Final Position + Final Heading - Damage Penalty divided by Position and Heading Score = Final Score Rewards The reward for all Bronze is a Super GT, for all Silver a Bullet, and for all Gold a Hotknife with a custom license plate reading "GOLD". These will be parked outside of the school. Ironically, although it is considered the "lesser" of the three car awards, the Super GT is the only one of the three to qualify for the later Exports and Imports mission. Video Trivia *In the PC version, it is extremely hard, if not impossible, to progress through the driving school with the Frame Limiter turned off. The physics and handling effects that occur at higher framerates (instant peel-out on accelerate, automatic braking instead of coasting when letting up off acceleration, etc.) can break the player's ability to perform certain maneuvers. It is recommended to have the Frame Limiter enabled. *The phrase "turning tricks" is a slang term for prostitution. *This is the only one of the four schools in the game with its own unique interior (all the others have their offices in the "exterior world"). *A very strange glitch occurs on the grounds of the driving school. If the player isn't dating Michelle Cannes, then he will find her inside the office, talking to a random pedestrian. If the player enters the office, then leaves it and climbs up onto the roof of the building, then the pedestrian that was talking to Michelle Cannes in the office will fall from the sky and land on the roof of the office. Although it could be possibly because of the Hidden Interiors Universe. *If the player is playing on PC and has difficulty with the first challenge, it is better if they switch the steering control from the computer keyboard to the mouse giving the ability to spin the car without going forward and backwards. *In the mobile edition of GTA San Andreas, the "Spin and Go" exercise is omitted, presumably due to difficulties that may arise from attempting to perform the said maneuver with the limited controls on a mobile device. Despite this change, at the beginning of the tests, it will still say that there are twelve lessons. *Also in the mobile edition, as well as the Xbox 360 edition of the game, the "Burn and Lap" test only requires 3 laps instead of 5. *The music which plays during the results screen when a course is completed is a version of Review the Scores made by Westar Music, a company which offers royalty free sound effects and music. *According to the Carrec file in the paths folder, there is an unused driving school test. *The medal awarded after passing a contest is different in the mobile version. In PC versions, it shows a flag; in the mobile it shows a car drifting (The car model is probably used from the SuperGT from GTA IV). **The introduction screen is also changed in the mobile edition. See Also *Bike School *Pilot School *Boat School External Links *A guide to completing the challenges in each school in GTA San Andreas Navigation }} de:Fahrschule es:Autoescuela de coches fr:École de conduite hu:Autósiskola pl:Szkoła jazdy ru:Школа вождения zh:驾校 Category:Schools Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas in San Fierro Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas